


Interim

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x26 Hope Against HopeKate and Phillip discuss about Kathryn being chief of staff
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Kudos: 1





	Interim

“It seems that there are already so many people against me”Kathryn proclaimed 

“Read the room Kate”Phillip says

“What’s that supposed to mean?”Kathryn defected a hint of annoyance in his tone 

“You need a lot more than good behavior to get the approval of the board”Phillip says to Kathryn 

“I’m already chief of staff”Kathryns replies 

“Interim chief of staff”Phillip countered 

“Either way I’ve got the title”Kathryn muttered 

“Don’t let it go to your head”Phillip stated 

“You talk about me as if I’m some power hungry mad queen”Kathryn scoffed 

“That’s how people are seeing you”Phillip says


End file.
